Day Rain
by Mana-sensei
Summary: AU It is said that when it rains during a seemingly sunny day, a fox demon is crying somewhere. And then she appeared. Sasuke didn't think he would ever believe in such childish stories.   Sasuke x OC
1. I Am Hankyo

An AU for "Echoes in My Mind" enjoy :) same songs applies… (Just because I'm too lazy to look for new ones)

Full summary: Tsurenai Hankyō transfers from Otogakure Academy to Konohagakure Academy during her last year in middle school. But maybe being there wasn't so bad as she thought. She met a ton of knew friendly people, including a brooding "ice prince" who she befriends much to everyone's surprise. What will lie ahead for the girl? Crazy fangirls, song-stealers, drama, tears, confusion... how will Hankyo handle all of this?

*This will have a sequel and trust me when i say it's pretty interesting ;)

-Start! God Knows by Hirano Aya—

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: This is Hankyō<p>

In a classroom in Konohagakure Academy, the students are gossiping, fighting, and just messing around. A crowd of girls huddled around a desk, an exception for one, and the others were-well either sleeping, eating or just being loud. Yes, this was class 3-A, the middle school division of Konohagakure Academy. The door rattled open and in came their teacher with a tooth pick in his mouth. Need I say he always has one no matter what?

"Alright settle down you brats!" he hollered.

The students shuffled into their assigned seats. One waved his fist in the air at their homeroom teacher. No surprise that it was a blond idiot.

"Stop calling us brats already, Genma-sensei!" shouted Naruto. Genma glared at the kid before sighing and shaking his head.

"How the hell did you get into this class?" he questioned.

True, how did Uzumaki Naruto get into class 3-A? Every year the students were assembled into the scores they have on a test that they were given to determine what level and class the students would be in. Class A consist of the students with the highest scores whilst class F has the lowest. So, now can you see the reason why having Naruto in class A would be questionable?

The teenage boy merely smiled and said, "That's because I studied really hard this year!"

"Baka! Stop shouting you idiot!" scolded Sakura. Naruto slumped in his seat with a new founded bump on his head. Genma rolled his eyes and nibbled on his toothpick a little.

"Listen up, we have a new student joining us today" announced the light-browned haired man.

The students muttered amongst themselves. The girls hoped that it would be a boy. They feared that if it was a girl, she could steal their precious Sasuke from them. Although it was pretty vise-versa from the boys. If it was a girl, they hoped she would turn out like the other girls who've seen Sasuke. Everyone was anxious, even Shikamaru who was half-asleep. He didn't care what gender the person was but rather what _kind_ of person the student was.

"Alright you can come in now"

The door slid open and the newbie stepped inside their new homeroom. The tension rose a bit when the girls saw that it was a female but relaxed when they saw her outer appearance. she strike to a person as a delinquent at first glance with that red hair!

Her skin was pale and she had eyes that were the color of the skies. But what drew more attention was her hair. It was red, which wasn't common in this district of Japan. It was the style per say, that confused and creeped out the students. It was short and choppy like someone with shaky hands tried to give her a haircut. Some parts were long and others were short. Her fringe covered her left eye but was still a bit visible.

Genma coughed, "everyone, this is Tsurenai Hankyō, a transfer student from Otogakure Academy. Please make her feel welcome here. Would you like to say anything about yourself Tsurenai-san?"

Hankyō looked up at Genma, to the students and back at the floor. She slowly shook her head in response. Genma chewed on his toothpick and reverted his attention back to the class.

"Uh ok then please write your name on the board" Genma instructed.

She turned to the chalkboard and scribbled her name. She gently put the chalk down and stared at him.

"Oh uh let's see… you can sit next to… oh! Sasuke! That's the only seat left, can't miss it"

The female population of the classroom gaped at their sensei. Why should she of all people get to sit next to their beloved Sasuke-kun?

"Sensei can me and Hankyō-chan switch seats?" whined Ino.

Genma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He let out a heavy sigh and glared at every girl and said, "no one will switch seats with Tsurenai-san. Now stay in your assigned seats and no more complaining until the next seat raffle got it?"

They huffed and pouted at their sensei's orders. The girls would protest more but the last time Genma got mad was not a good time to remember.

'_Why do I have to put up with this shit?'_ he thought. Genma beckoned for Hankyō to sit in her newly assigned seat. She trudged to the back of the room.

Ino smirked and held her foot out in attempt to trip and humiliate her on her first day. Genma watched from the back of his head. He would scold the blond but was eager to see what the red head would do.

Ino snickered as she waited for Hankyō. Hankyō knitted her brows and stared at Ino's upcoming foot in the aisle. She frowned and stomped on her foot. **Hard**. Ino winced in pain and shot a glare at Hankyō who continued to walk to her seat.

"Genma-sensei! Hankyō stepped on my foot!" Ino whined. _'This should teach her a lesson'_ she thought.

He sighed again until Shikamaru spoke up, "it wouldn't have happened if your foot was in her way now would it?" he retorted.

She frowned and crossed her arms. Well, it's clear who won this round isn't it?

But the awaited moment arrived. What kind of person is Hankyō? This would be answered when they see her reaction to Uchiha Sasuke, the so called "ice prince" of the school.

Hankyō plopped down on her window seat next to Sasuke. She glanced at him and him the same. Sasuke, of course, expected the girl to start making goo-goo eyes at him like every other female and unfortunately some males in the school. But she broke eye contact. Hankyō looked _away_ from _the _Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes widened a bit but went back to his usual expressionless face.

The boys and girls mentally cheered at this very moment. Now the girls knew that the girl was defiantly abnormal and would stay away from their Sasuke-kun. The boys finally meet a normal girl for once. Even if she seems creepy and is pretty scary looking.

Hankyō ignored everyone and propped her head onto her desk. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling like someone was watching her carefully.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Hankyō from the corner of his eyes. He pretended to pay attention to the lesson but was merely observing the new red head. Her reaction to him was really different than the others. After only staring at him for just a couple of seconds, she looked away like he was a plague or some other deadly disease. Yeah, she was defiantly different. Maybe they could even be friends. Who knows?<p>

Sasuke thought for a moment but thought that having Hankyō as a friend was kind of weird. But might as well ignore her. She's not important to him anyway. Even if she did look bad ass for purposing hurting Ino and getting away with it too.

The raven haired boy continued to stare at Hankyō while she slept. He dared to even think that she looked pretty cute when she was sleeping. But he quickly eliminated that thought. I mean what was he thinking? She's just a new girl that was seated next to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

'_She still looks kind of cute though'_ his eyes widened at the thought _'go away bad, stupid thoughts! AWAY WITH YOU!' _he mentally shouted.

Meanwhile Genma snickered at the mental battle the Uchiha had with himself. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>-End! Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku—<p>

I can explain for the new story I swear! I'm still having writers block but then I started thinking of a new one when I was listening to "God Knows" by Hirano Aya. And then this happened :) I really wanted to do something that didn't deal with ninjas. So here it is! What do you think? Please review so that I know someone's reading. And if you do I'll continue :) I just have to know if it's worthy. I really like Hankyō, well you know besides her name and that's why I used her again for this fanfic. REVIEW!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	2. Nice To Meet You?

I have failed to mention that this fanfic and the continued story will be somewhat based on a Korean drama called "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho"

And I changed the title too :3 it makes more sense trust me…

-Start! God Knows by Hirano Aya—

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You?<p>

The class was dismissed for lunch after the long hours of lessons that seemed endless. The girls jumped out of their seats and crowded around Sasuke immediately. They all fought for the boy's attention as they claimed they all "loved" him. Said Uchiha frowned in annoyance as they shoved their bento boxes at him, telling him to eat it.

Sasuke glanced to the seat beside him. Empty. Hankyō had immediately left earlier when his fan girls had started to swarm around him. No one has seen her since. It didn't bother him actually. Were you, the readers thinking that? Her not being there meant the raven had one less thing to be annoyed about.

"Aw man Sasuke's so lucky! I want a girl to give me a homemade bento box too" Naruto whined. The blond rested his chin on his desk and looked around his circle of guy friends. "How about you guys?" he asked.

"Man I'd like one of those" Kiba nodded in agreement.

Finally the youngest Uchiha had had enough with his 'fangirls'. He got up and left the room in a hurry before the lunch period was over.

Hankyō sat on the roof of the school staring down at the nearby tree. She yawned and stretched out her muscles. Being the new girl was sure stressful as hell. There was even someone trying to trip her when she walked down the aisle! Now that's just not right. Perhaps being here was a bad choice after all. _'I need to talk to nii-chan about this again'_ she thought uncertainly.

She rested her head against the railing when she heard the door open and close softly. The red head abruptly stood up, hitting her head on the railing as she did. Hankyō cried in pain and turned around, only coming face to face with Sasuke. She stared at him in surprise as did he.

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison. Sasuke frowned at the girl and insisted that she'd tell her reason first. Hankyō pouted but reluctantly told him anyway. "I'm new here and stressed. What do **you** think I came here, all alone, for?" she said oh, so sarcastically. The raven frowned once more but not because of Hankyō's answer but because of the nearby screams of his name from fangirls. A smirk grew across Hankyō face as she stared evilly at Sasuke.

"You're not supposed to be here" Sasuke said sternly. Hankyō frowned at him. Why was he so special?

"And what's your excuse?" she shot back. Sasuke began to look uncertain as her grin grew wider. "This must be your secret hiding place isn't it?" Hankyō snickered, "It would be ashamed if some people found out" she said sneakily.

Sasuke glared, causing her to flinch a little. "Yeah but _you're_ not supposed to be here. How did you unlock the door?" he countered.

"Huh? It was locked? I-I didn't notice" Hankyō said nervously. The youngest Uchiha smirked at her fidgeting figure. She closed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together, "Please don't tell anyone I broke the lock! I even made friends with that tree!" she pleaded and pointed to the tree she stared at and talked to not too long ago. Hankyō stared at him with her big sky blue eyes. Usually that didn't work on him but it… well they reminded him of his "best friend". And so he gave in.

Hankyō cried in joy as she ran over to Sasuke, in attempt to give him a hug. Sasuke took one step to the side which caused Hankyō to fall on her face comically.

"Hn" he smirked at her as Hankyō sat up and rubbed her nose. This wouldn't be fun and he knew it. It would be like having another Naruto around. But a deal was a deal and he didn't want anyone else to know about his hiding spot. He mentally sighed and walked past Hankyō.

"A-Ano it was nice to meet you?" her voiced squeaked a little.

* * *

><p>-End! Thank You! By Home Made Kazoku—<p>

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	3. A New Friend

**Warning**: use of google translate here :3

-Start! God Knows by Hirano Aya—

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New Friend<p>

Hankyō stared absent-minded as her Japanese history teacher, Iruka-sensei, briefly introduced their next topic for next couple of weeks depending on progress. Their topic? The Edo period.

Many of the girls giggled and started to converse amongst themselves as it was mentioned. After all, the Edo period was a popular time setting in most historical shoujo manga. Iruka had to silence the females as their mummers started to become louder. And then that left them to fantasize about 'Sasuke-kun' in the Edo period.

Luckily the Uchiha paid no attention to his fan girls but more like his attention was on a certain red head that accidentally infiltrated his safe haven. It may have been an accident but there's no telling what the girl could do. The mere thought of having his secret spot found out sent a wave of chills down his spine. That would mean he'd have to go through the trouble to finding a new hiding spot during breaks or whenever he needed to escape.

Finally Iruka dismissed the young pre-teens and now, my dear readers guess what class they have next. English language? No that was before lunch break. Gym! But it wasn't just any ordinary gym class. It was a youthful lesson with Gai-sensei! Really, the guy had so much energy that the whole academy only had two other teachers for physical education.

Naruto glanced back at Hankyō seeing as she wasn't getting up to go to the girl's changing rooms like the others were. So he shouted across the room. It was a logical choice to the Uzumaki.

"Hey Kyō-chan! You should go get changed!" he shouted. Hankyō lifted her head up and grumbled from her small nap.

"Jeongmal? oleunjjog ... geuleom sinjung haeya **(1)**" the red head to no one in particular. Everyone looked at her funny as if she was an alien from outer space. They shrugged it off as if they didn't hear a word she had just said. "A, eodi lo galan mal-iya? **(2)**" Hankyō asked herself.

"A-Ano you were s-speaking Korean just n-now, am I c-correct?" Hinata shyly asked the girl. Hankyō smiled brightly and nodded causing the Hyuuga girl to blush. "That's r-really interesting o-of y-you but, a-ano we should g-get going now" Hinata stuttered again.

"Eung? Hajiman, ajig juwie nae bangsigdaelo molla **(3)**" again, Hankyō asked Hinata, puzzling her. It took her awhile but she then realized that she was still speaking a different language. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. I-I mean I didn't realize it at all" Hankyō laughed nervously.

The shy girl shook her head. "It's ok Hankyō-chan. If you'd like I could show you around the school" she kindly offered. Hankyō's eyes felt watery as she pulled Hinata into a warm embrace.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!" Hankyō said enthusiastically.

"A-a-a-ano… c-c-cham j-jal osyeossseubnida **(4)**" the Hyuuga said with uncertainty. Of course the heiress would at least know a different language, being an heiress and all. But she wanted to make Hankyō feel comfortable and so she would try her best.

* * *

><p>-Thank You by Home Made Kazoku—<p>

1. Really? Right… I need to be careful then.

2. Eh? Where am I supposed to go?

3. Eh? But I don't know my way around the school yet.

4. You're welcome.

Review please!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
